The Things You Do For Love
by Maria14
Summary: You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, dammit. He's right, so... she does. LL Fluff. JUst what we all need.


**The Things You Do For Love **

**Disclaimer: It is all Amy, etc. I own none of this and don't make any money off these stories. **

**Summary:**** Luke smells like the Little Mermaid and Lorelai has a surprise… This is a L/L One Shot for my fellow L/L addicts. Review! **

**A/N: Yes, this is a One-Shot, just a small idea I had. It takes place anytime during Season 5, probably in the middle-ish. **

**Please review. You'd be my best friend…. anyways, **

**Check out my other stories, too: **

**Stand Still****: One of those 'what if Lorelai took the group with Mike Armstrong when her and Luke broke up,' stories. But I promise, it's very different from all the others and I'm told it's really good. Lorelai comes back to give Luke something, and when she returns to the town she had left 5 years ago, she finds out what he's been up to in the past 5 years… and she's definitely in for a surprise. Better story than the summary, I promise. It is 12 chapters, completed, and worth it, so please R&R! **

**Diary:**** After Lorelai breaks up with Jason, she feels lost and very lonely, again. She finds some comfort in reading her diary, and living in the past. However, as she turns the pages she sees a pattern and comes to a realization- a big one. Now, what can she do? It is 9 chapters so far, and the 10th one- the last one- should be up sometime this week. R&R! **

**After it Fades:**** This is my version of what could happen after the screen fades to black every week on Tuesdays at 8:59. What happens after Lorelai throws the bottle of water at the wall and Luke calls to her… Lorelai realizes that watching movies without Rory isn't as cool … Lorelai tells Luke she wants to wait before they set a date… 'You can pull linked sausages out of me if you want'… and when Jess comes to town. Each chapter is extended scenes, missing scenes, or how a scene should have gone different, for each episode in the season so far. I update every week, after an episode so check it out and R&R! **

**And now, on with the story…**

* * *

Luke came downstairs after he took a shower, and walked over to his fiancée. The word fiancée still made his stomach flip when she said it, he said, or when he even thought about it.

"Hey." She smiled when she heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her and letting her head rest on his chest.

"Did you use my Barbie shampoo?" She asked giggling a little bit.

"No, I used the one with the fish head on the top. It was a blue fish, I'd thought it'd be a little more masculine smelling than Barbie." He answered.

"No, the fish bottle really has the Little Mermaid shampoo in it." Lorelai smiled.

"Now, you tell me." He said.

"Well, look on the bright side, all the little 1st grade girls will be all over you today."

"Oh, boy." He said.

She giggled.

"Hey, I thought you were going to shave today. You have that meeting with the bank." She said.

"Well, maybe they'll like the Little Mermaid and I won't need to."

She grinned.

"Actually, I just don't usually use pink, girly, razors. I didn't think I should start now." He said.

"Right." She said.

"So, I better go." e said.

"Don't you wanna eat with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm not really in the mood for Pop-Tarts." He told her playfully.

She sighed.

"Come by the diner later… I'll make you pancakes and I'll pretend we ran out of coffee." He smiled.

"It's a date." She said.

"Good. Before 1, though… I have to go to the bank…. But shave first…and shower again… and do something really manly…" He said.

"I know something." She hinted.

"Don't worry, it's going on my To-Do-List." He told her.

"Oh, thanks." She said sarcastically.

He took his finger and put it under her chin, then lifted her chin so she looked at him. "You know I want to stay, but I can't." He told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

"Hey." He said doing that finger-chin thing again. "I love you." He told her.

She let a smile play on her lips, but she couldn't give in yet. "Yeah, that's what you telling me." She said with a little eye roll for emphasis.

He looked at her- in that way, and she knew she lost. That look always made her melt inside, every single time.

"I love you, too." She told him sweetly before leaning in for a kiss that went on a little longer than it was intended to.

"I got to go… Shower, shave, make you breakfast, bank, and manly activity… I've got a busy day." He said. "Bye." He told her leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey." Luke said when he heard the tiny bell above the door ring as Lorelai entered the diner.

"Hey Burger Boy." She said seductively.

They leaned over the counter for a quick kiss and then she sat down on a stool across from him, as she usually did.

"You very manly." She assured him.

"I try." He laughed.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Mmm… I think I'll just have coffee for now." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I can make you French toast." He offered.

"I'm not that hungry."

"What?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Coffee, please." She told him.

"OK, coming right up." He told her. He turned around and made her some coffee, then slid it over to her.

"You know, I think I'll try the hazelnut today." She said.

He sighed and then began to turn around, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, no, no…" He said.

"What?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Not again… I know what you're doing." He said.

"What am I doing?" She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"C'mon Luke, what am I doing?" She asked grinning.

"Lorelai-" He said.

"Yes?" She asked flirtatiously.

He rolled his eyes again and she giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Yes you do. You're going to make me turn around so you can stare at my butt." He told her.

She burst out laughing. "I- I can't believe you said it!" She laughed.

"Aw, jeez." He told her as she kept laughing.

"You're crazy." He said rolling his eyes once more.

"And that's what you love about me." She told him.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Mhmm…" She told him.

"I have to go to the bank." He said.

"You don't have to go for another 20 minutes!" She cried as he started walking towards the curtain.

"I'll drive around for a little while." He told her.

"Lukeeee…" She whined as she got up and followed him up the stairs to his apartment.

"You're annoying, you know that?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry. I won't stare at your butt anymore!" She told him.

"Lorelai…" He said.

"C'mon Luke, it's not my fault. You have a really nice butt." She told him as they walked into his apartment.

"Hey, you left your sweatshirt and your glasses here." He said handing the objects to her.

"Don't change the subject." She said taking the sweatshirt and glasses.

"And your purse." He said.

"Well, that can stay here." She told him and then he put it back down on the table.

"I mean, I might have a purse/outfit disaster or something and what if I don't realize it until I get to the diner? _ This_ purse goes with everything." She told him.

"What happened to not changing the subject?" He smiled and moved closer to her.

She shrugged and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For staring at your butt and embarrassing you and not having manly shampoo or razors or-" She babbled on.

"Lorelai. Stop it." He said and then silenced her with a kiss. "It doesn't matter." He told her.

"Well, OK." She sighed. "If you insist." She said.

He rolled his eyes at her, but then kissed her again.

"Hmm." She said.

"What now?" He asked.

"I left my coffee downstairs." She told him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "I'll make you some more up here." He said.

"Aw you do love me." She told him.

"Guilty as charged." He told her.

"What happened to not having coffee up here?" She asked as she watched his make her coffee.

"Well, we wouldn't want another floor show disaster again, would we?" He asked.

"Probably not, except I think Kirk enjoyed it." Lorelai played along.

"Yeah, I'm sure he did." Luke said.

"Wow… I get a TV and coffee. You must really like me." She told him.

He turned around and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I_ love_ you." He said.

"Well, I love you, too." She said.

He handed her a cup of coffee and she sat at the kitchen table. Then she watched, as he got ready for his meeting at the bank.

* * *

It was around 5 o'clock when she called him. He had to be coming back from his appointment by now.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey, Mister." She said.

"Hey, Lorelai." He replied.

"How'd you know?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm magical." He answered.

"Are you coming home now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost at the diner." He told her.

"Well, you're coming over tonight, right?" She asked.

"It's Thursday." He said.

"So?" She asked.

"I have an early delivery tomorrow." He said.

"Right, right. I forgot it was Thursday." She said.

"I just told you." He told her.

"Right." She said again.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"You're acting funny."

"No, I'm not." She told him.

"OK." He said.

"I know I usually stay there on Thursdays." She said. She liked that they were able to have routines like this. She liked that she stayed with him even when he had early deliveries. She liked waking up with him every single day. She never did that with any other guy before, not every single day.

"Yes you do." He told her. He liked that they woke up together, every single day, even the days he had early deliveries. He liked that she wanted to stay with him, even if it meant going to bed really early. He liked all those things, too.

"But, do you think you could come over? We can go to your place after. It's only 5, so you still have awhile before you have to close and sleep and stuff." Lorelai said.

"Well, I told Cesar, I'd help him with the dinnertime rush." He said.

"OK, come at 8… People around here are in bed by then." She said.

"OK… I'll come at 8." He said.

"Great."

"So, you're not going to tell me why?" He asked.

"Nope." She said.

He nodded. "OK, see you at 8."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

It was 8:10, when she heard him knock on the door.

"Hey." She said, opening the door only slightly, so he couldn't see inside.

"Hi?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"C'mon." She said taking his hand and leading him inside.

First, she led him into the family room. She took the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Channel 52." She said aloud as she pressed the correct numbers on the remote.

"This is football." He said.

"Duh." She told him.

"I don't get it." He said.

"It's for you." She explained. "You like football." She told him.

He let a small smile play at his lips, but before he could say anything, she pulled him into the kitchen.

She opened the silverware drawer. "I threw away all my plastic silverware." She announced. Then she led him to the oven and opened it.

"No socks, pans, or anything." She said. "It's clean." She told him. "It's actually able to cook things now."

Then she led him to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Whoa." He exclaimed.

"I went grocery shopping." She told him proudly.

"Whoa." He said again.

She opened a drawer in the fridge and presented the vegetables that were inside.

"And look, vegetables." She told him.

"Whoa." He told her.

"And, wait… Look at this." She said before opening a cabinet. She pulled down three boxes of tea bags off a shelf.

"I bought you tea." She told him sweetly.

He looked at her with this sweet- yet a little bit confused- look. "Why- why'd you do this?" He asked.

"You like tea." She told him.

"No… This… all of this." He said.

She grinned. "You haven't even seen the best parts, yet."

"There's more?"

"Oooh yes. I completely Luke-ified the _whole_ house." She told him.

She linked her fingers through his and led him upstairs into her bedroom.

"I bought more pillows because I always steal them from you. So now, we'll have pillows." She told him pointing to the pillows on her bed. "And I got some of your shirts and put them in the closet so you don't always have to wear the same shirt from the day before, when you stay over." She told him, presenting him his shirts that were hung up in her closet.

"You stole my shirts?" He grinned.

"I didn't steal them." She told him.

"And look, my own alarm clock… Please tell me it doesn't purr." He said sitting on the side of the bed that was proclaimed his, and fidgeting with the alarm clock.

"Nooo… it barks." She grinned.

"Oh, boy." He told her.

"Ok, C'mon… One more thing."

"OK." He said following her into the bathroom.

"I got you some of your own _manly_ razors." She told him.

"Thank God." He said.

"And… the 'normal' toothpaste you like… The striped, which by the way, I'm still not convinced is a real flavor."

"I'm telling you… It is in the toothpaste world." He said.

She rolled her eyes and then, she slide the bathroom curtain open to present him with the shampoo bottles that were lined up on the shelf. "I wasn't sure which one you'd want, so I got the race car one, the power ranger one, and the Incredible Hulk one." She explained. "Go, ahead, smell them." She told him.

"Maybe later." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Mhm." He told her as he placed kisses along her neck.

"Good." She told him. "It took me all day." She told him.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Wow… I get vegetables, pillows, and football? You must really like me." He said mocking her from earlier that day.

"I _love_ you." She said repeating his words from earlier.

He grinned at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you bought vegetables."

**

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Please, please, please review! I would really appreciate it.**

**I am going to be doing a few more One Shots. They will probably all be Luke and Lorelai based because I'm defiantly a huge L/L fan, but I might do some others. **

**Ideas for other One Shots are definitely welcome. I would really love some suggestions, seriously. Any One Shots you would like to see? It doesn't matter if they are L/L or not because I will do other stories that are not L/L, I just have no ideas. I would love any suggestions. **

**Please review.**


End file.
